Pretend to be nice
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Hermione always thought her cousin was a normal muggle. Well she got that wrong,anti-magic but being forced to go to Hogwarts Georgia is out to cause havoc and change the lives of the kids there forever! Hermione's jealous,Ron's well Ron and Harry lies!


**No Magic Allowed**

When I was eleven I received a strange letter, I hadn't known at the time that my cousin Hermione Granger had also gotten one.

So me being well me, ignored the letter, a few more came flying along hitting me on the head and such but I chose to ignore them too.

When Hermione went off to boarding school in that same year round September I couldn't help but wonder why.

Eventually one night I overheard my mom and my aunt (Hermione's mother) talking about how it was amazing that Hermione was the 'only' witch in our family, and a bright one at that.

Ever since that night Hermione's come back from her "boarding School" only staying a couple of weeks before jetting off to where ever she goes, she always talks about Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I think she quite fancies them but who am I to judge.

I am on the rack of love myself with this whole boy thing.

But anyway, where was I? Oh yes, this whole witch thing is bonkers! I really truly think my parents and well family are mad, that's why I try getting out as much as possible instead of staying in my bedroom of pain and getting sucked into the life of the loon parade (family.)

But now it's that time of year again, you know when we leave our prisons (schools) and come home for the holidays, oh wait I think I hear a car pulling up outside, yes it is looks like my really annoying cousin is back from her 'school' stopping by for tea I suppose

Better Phone Jas.

**Five minutes later, sitting in the cupboard in my room hiding from the loons and whispering into the phone.**

"She's back!" I say to Jas who laughs.  
"Well maybe the gang and I should come over you know, give her a little welcome home party?" Jas asks.

"Why are you whispering by the way?" Jas asks again.

"I'm hiding." I whisper again as I open the door to hear the chattering downstairs and then my mom calls me, "GEORGIA, YOUR COUSIN IS HERE!" She yells up the stairs.

"COME DOWN STAIRS AND SAY HELLO!"

I keep quiet for a bit, maybe they'd think I was asleep. I look at my watch, yeah I could be asleep at 15:30 in the afternoon." I think with a nod.  
"GEORGIA NICOLSON!!!" My mother yells from downstairs.

"I better go, I'll see you lot later." I say before hanging up the phone.

I get out of the cupboard and go downstairs, there they are, my mom, aunt and cousin.

**2 minutes later**

We're all sitting in the living room sipping on tea and having some snacks.

When Aunt Caroline starts to talk!

"Do you know that Hermione here is the top student in nearly all of her lessons at school?"

My mom looks at me and I roll my eyes,

"Well at my school nearly all of my teachers are mad so it's really hard to learn any sort of thing really and my friends and I are nearly always in detention because they don't find what we think is funny, funny at all. My friend Rosie and I…" But my mom cut me off.

"What she's really trying to say is that her school is very good with their discipline." I look at her, what is she going on about? She immediately changes the subject and starts rambling on like some rambler on a ramble ship.

**Five minutes later**

Hermione should seriously wear some make-up, no wonder she always goes on about Ron and Harry like they are her friends and just friends, no bloke in their right mind…

"Georgia?" My mom asks and I look at her.

"Hmm?"  
"Why don't you take Hermione up to your room so we can talk about stuff and you can show her whatever you want…" That's code for get out kids time for moms to talk about boring stuff like what's going on in the news and what's new with the fathers.

I frown but go upstairs anyway, Hermione following close behind.

**10 minutes later **

I'm so bored! Hermione is really boring, in fact she could make Mr. and Mrs. Across the road look like a brightly colored circus if she stood next to them.

She keeps asking me all these questions that are really putting me to sleep.

Then she flicks are fringe off of her face in the same annoying way that Jas does, that's who she reminds me of… JAS!

"So any boyfriends?" I finally ask making some useful conversation.

She blushes.  
"So there is one?" I say now very interested.  
"He's not really my boyfriend, he's sort of well just a friend."

"Are you talking about Ron or Harry again?" I ask with a frown, the interest fading a tad.

She shakes her head, "He's sort of famous." She adds and I look at her impressed.

"Who is it?" I ask her and she shrugs.  
"This guy, Viktor Krum."

I rack my brain, "Never heard of him, where's he from?"

"Bulgaria." She replies and I look at her.  
"He's in the Bulgarian Quidditch." She answers however she looks suddenly at me as if too see if I'd noticed that she'd said it.

I chose to ignore it.

"Uh I mean footie." She replies grimacing.

I lighten the mood since it's gone a bit dull and boring again.

"So what are you doing these holidays?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"uh, staying here for a week and then going over to Ron's for the rest of the summer." She says with a nod.

"What is it with them anyway, are they your best friends?"  
"It's kind of complicated." She admits with a tiny nod.

"You know how you have your "ace gang"." She says putting inverted commas by ace gang.

"Yeah?"

"They're sort of my ace gang." She says with a nod.

'But don't you wish you could have like a girl friend around you know to tell stuff to and such?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I've been friends with them for so long it doesn't bother me much and besides I think girls may be a bit jealous of me because of my brilliance." She says flicking her hair a bit before looking back at me.

I laugh but make it out as a violent sneeze, or cough which ever pulled off better.

"It's a good thing I'm not brilliant then!" I say and Hermione smiles.

**In bed – 09:00pm**

The loons have gone out with a few friends and I am all aloney on my owney.

You may be thinking why am I in bed early well I don't actually know, I guess there is just nothing to do!

Hermione sure did act weird when she had told me about her boyfriend and the Quidditch thing, it's a good thing she didn't know about me being a witch and refusing to take part in it because I'm sure she'd have a spaz attack.


End file.
